Fractions in Time
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU SASUSAKU ONESHOT. "1 10Ve –y0U". Because saying you love someone through a yearbook is so old and using a mathalicous calculator is the only way to go.


**Fractions in Time**

_for __**MayoMellows**_

(even though I think **mayo** is such a _bitch_ and **mellows** is a total _man-whore_)

* * *

"God Sakura, why can't you be original in anything you do?"

I gave a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Seriously, most girls about to graduate who want to confess their love for the person they've been secretly crushing on for almost _ten_ years do it in their love's yearbook, or leave a note in his locker. But no – the almighty _Sakura Haruno_ has to be so _freaking_ cool and put it in Sasuke's _calculator_."

I rolled my eyes. "But it only makes _sense_ if I do that."

"Why?"

"Because that's our only connection. We only talk during math class and we only talk about math. I helped him study for his math final. It's just perfect if I profess my love through a calculator."

Ino sighed. "But that is a note that can easily be erased. When it's in a yearbook, it's permanent and shall be there forever."

"But that's exactly the point! I won't have to remember my horrible failure and have it constantly remind me that it's still out there somewhere, written down in my perfect script, having Sasuke's curious eyes check it out and have him break out in laughter."

"You, my dear ol' pal, are a _freak_."

I sighed and laughed at the same time. "Yeah, but Ino, you just don't understand. Every guy that you liked, you went out with. I've liked the same guy for years and never told him. This is my one chance to finally get it off my chest so I won't be regretting it all my life, thinking of what _could_ have happened."

"But Sakura, you're doing it at the _end_ of class, and this is your _last_ class of high school. And you won't get to see him, except at graduation, which you won't get to talk to him at since he's a _U_ and you're an _H_." I nodded my head, understanding.

"I know. But I still have to do it – you know, for my own sanity."

She sighed and gave me a hug when the warning bell sounded. "Good luck sweetie." I returned the hug, took a deep breath, shook my head, and entered my last class of high school.

* * *

"Hey," I greeted while sitting down in my usual seat. He shook his head in greeting, and then turned back to the teacher, listening to the lesson. I did as well, resisting the tempation of spending the period staring at him – _the usual_, you know.

I'm not even sure why I took math this year, but my mom said that taking four years of classes is expected in a lot of colleges. And the one I'm going to is as well.

The teacher had then stopped talking about how much he'd miss us and how great of kids we were (_cough_), saying that we could go and spend the last ten minutes of class just talking.

And after his nostalgic speech and goodbye, I turned to my (_soon-to-be_ – but not _really_) lover. "So, what college are you going to again, Sasuke?"

"Suna Academy."

I shook my head, "Ah." Of course all those stars I wished on wouldn't grant me my desire. Of course he wouldn't be going to the same college as me. Of course I had to go to Konoha Academy. Of course we wouldn't have little black-haired, green-eyed cuties.

Of course we weren't meant to be.

"Hey, um, Sasuke, can I borrow your calculator?" I asked.

He gave a puzzled look. "Why?" I then realized how right he was. We had three minutes left in our last class and I wouldn't need to use his calculator.

I shrugged and hesitantly responded, "I wanted to add up all my grades over the years." Great, he gave me this weird look, evermore thinking I'm a _total_ nerd who actually does that when they should be celebrating their freedom from the evil servitude of school.

But he was cool and gave it to me anyways. I smiled charmingly and took the calculator, opened the sleek, yellow cover and tried to control the rapid beating of my heart.

Calm down. All your going to do is say how you feel and then close it, give it to him, and run like there is no tomorrow. You won't talk to him ever again. Make this last Sakura. This is _important_.

After taking a deep breath, my sweaty fingers placed themselves on the small, navy keys (_of doom_ – and love, but they're _kinda_ the same).

* * *

1 10Ve –y0U  
-SaKURa HaRUN0

* * *

"Oh my god! Sakura, look, there's a fridge! But it's not just _any_ fridge! It's a _mini_ fridge! _Mini_!" I rolled my eyes at Ino's antics and put my bag on my (_tiny_) bed.

I sighed. "Yes Ino. It's miraculous."

"God, you're such a party-pooper. Just get over it Sakura. It's not even worth moping over." I sighed. She was right. Just because Sasuke didn't speak to me after that day, and gave me the weirdest look at graduation, doesn't mean that college (and the rest of my miserable life) should be at fault.

I should get over it and get over him because it wasn't worth it.

And heck, he might not have even read it. I just keep telling myself that so I can stop regretting it and stop feeling like an absolute failure at all things in my life.

"I'm going to be late for my meeting. I have to get going. You have fun with your mini appliances." Ino smiled while staring at the white, new obsession in her life.

She shook her head while rolling her eyes. "You're such a nerd. Who joins _mathletes_ anyways?"

"Psh, only _cool_ people like _me_ who want to fight the math revolution! That's who!"

"Whatever loser. Have fun."

I waved her off with my hand. "Don't worry; I shall."

And it was true. Because I love math and am totally majoring in it. I shall one day become a math professor and contribute to all things good in the world (like butterrum lifesavers, chocolate, Sasuke, and trigonometry).

* * *

I opened the door labeled _7_ and stepped into the stuffy room. I took a seat in the front, awaiting the teacher to come in and inform us about our first meet, excitement obvious in his eyes and axiomatic in his love of math, for he decided to choose this profession.

I was early, but after a while some people started coming in. They sat randomly, no one coming near me, but that was okay because I'd probably scare off anyone with my anticipation of mathematics.

I heard the door open after a few minutes of it remaining dormant and I finally thought that Kakashi-sensei (this alleged lecturer) had arrived (apparently – _says many_ – he has a tendency of being tardy). I was wrong when ebony locks and obsidian eyes entered.

I sat frozen in my seat, my eyes stuck on him. He turned to me as well and smirked that ever-so-marvelous smirk that said some many things I knew he would (_could_) never say.

And as he sat down next to me, that was probably the most of a promise of friendship (_love_) I could ever get. It showed that he read what I wrote (_typed_). It showed that he understood.

It showed that he felt the same.

* * *

**FIGHT THE MATH REVOLUTION!**

**…or not, but seriously, this fanfiction equals such love, it's not even funny. And I was in mathletes last year (they didn't have it this year) and it was utterly amazing, so you should all join it and meet a total Sasuke.**

**I actually hate math, and am quite terrible at it, but calculators are still freaking awesome. And for clarification (for this one and 'calculating perfection') I don't know about your calculators, but in my school, we have big, obnoxious yellow ones with the whole alphabet and all that jazz. **

**Inspiration is from two kids in my class who me and Megs assumed did this. So I thought it was cool, even if I hate the kids as a couple and just in general. And I just had to add Kakashi in here again. **

**MATHLETES PWN ALL! **

* * *


End file.
